The present invention generally relates to braking in a patient positioning system. In particular, the present invention relates to safe and effective braking at the rotational axis in a patient positioning system.
Patient positioning platforms allow a medical practitioner, such as a doctor, nurse or technician, to position a patient during a medical procedure, such as XR, CT, EBT, nuclear, and PET procedures. Patient positioning platforms, such as tables or other supports, allow a patient to be elevated, moved in lateral and longitudinal directions, rotated and/or tilted during a procedure. Patient positioning platforms improve a medical practitioner's ability to examine and/or perform a medical procedure on a patient.
There is a need for an improved patient positioning platform that may be used in angiography, neurology, and cardiac procedures. Current patient positioner platforms may introduce limitations in obtaining images of blood flow in arteries, heart, lungs, or brain, for example. Thus, a patient positioning system that improves stability and reliable positioning for blood flow imaging in angiography, neurology, cardiac and other such procedures would be highly desirable. Additionally, a patient positioning system that provides reliable and easy positioning of a patient with flexibility to accommodate a variety of medical procedures and emergencies would be highly desirable.
An improved patient positioning platform is capable of performing complex motions to position a patient. During such complex motions, it may be desirable to stop motion of the patient positioning platform. For example, the patient positioning platform may be stopped for emergency treatment of the patient, repositioning of the patient, or manual movement of the patient positioning platform. Additionally, there is a need for a braking system of minimal size that will hold the patient positioning platform. Furthermore, a braking system that reduces power consumption when stopping or holding the patient positioning platform would be highly desirable.
Thus, a need exists for a method and system for braking in a patient positioning system.